


I'd Rather Not Do This Right Now

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, force skype, is this a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The force skype thing is getting really annoying. And awkward. And where is the brain bleach?





	I'd Rather Not Do This Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on my side blog](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/168891410173/dont-know-if-youre-doing-a-nsfw-friday-because).

“Oh my gods, do you two ever quit?” Rey asked after the third time she caught them at it.

“If I quit now he won’t let me back in the bedroom for a week,” Kylo gasped out as he shifted his grip, hoisting Hux further up the wall.

“What? Again?” Hux snapped. The eyeroll could have been in exasperation, or it could have been from Kylo hitting his prostate. Rey didn’t want to know which.

“I’m just going to … omg, have you left an inch of his neck unmarked? His uniform is never going to hide that.”

“Fuck, Ren. I fucking told you not above the collar.”

“Sorry.” Kylo didn’t sound apologetic.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it. Can you, like, send me a schedule or something?”

Kylo grunted, but again Rey couldn’t tell if it was in response to her or to how Hux flexed as he tightened his legs around Kylo’s waist.

“Where does Poe keep the whiskey?” she muttered to herself as the connection faded. She was going to have to do something about this, and fast. Did the Jedi books cover this?

“They’d damn well better,” she said as she started leafing through the first volume.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
